customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior Worldwide: All-Stars Special
Ninja Warrior Worldwide: All-Stars Special is the first post-season tournament for NWW10, continuing the Season X Celebration Season. This is recorded after the tournament itself, and invited the best of the best to compete in mega-sized competitions. Team Competition Competitors Unlike the All-Star Specials from American Ninja Warrior, not all teams have a female competitors, but they do all have three competitors per team. Competition Format The competition worked as followed: *All four stages were used. *The competition worked in a relay fashion (similar to the Relay Showdown round from Ninja vs. Ninja), with each member of the three teams would tackle a couple obstacles. *In Stage One, the team who completed the course (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would automatically move on to Stage Three, while the slowest team would automatically be eliminated, and the other three teams would face-off in Stage Two. *In Stage Two, the two teams who completed the course (or made the furthest) in the fastest times would move on to Stage Three, while the loser would be eliminated from the competition. However, due to the killer that's the Twisting Salmon Ladder, there were several changes: **If the competitor in each team failed to complete any obstacle in his/her leg, then the next competitor would automatically continue the relay (except for the third competitor). **The two teams who completed the most number of obstacles in the fastest times would move on to Stage Three. *In Stage Three, the three winning teams (each from Stage One and Stage Two) would compete against each other. This round's format is the same as Stage Two. *In Stage Four, the two teams would choose one competitor to attempt in the Rope Climb climb-off against each other. Whoever gets to the top in the fastest time would be the champion. *There was no time limit to complete the stages (Stage One, Stage Two, Stage Three, and Stage Four). Stage One Obstacles ① Gauntlet Rush (ガントレットラッシュ) ② Wingnut Slide (ウィングナットスライド) ③ Ramming Balance (ラミングバランス) ④ Sling Snatch (スリングスナッチ) ⑤ Bone Maze (骨の迷路) ⑥ Invader Bulls (インベーダーブルズ) ⑦ Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) Results Stage Two Obstacles ① Dharkon's Realm (ダーコンの王国) ② Twisting Salmon Ladder (サーモンラダーをねじる) ③ Toxic Swing (有毒なスイング) ④ Pipe Nightmare (パイプナイトメア) ⑤ Crown Graze (クラウングレイズ) ⑥ Galeem's Land (ガリームズランド) ⑦ Mushroom Blast (マッシュルームブラスト) Results Stage Three Obstacles ① Doubloon Antics (ダブロン・アンティックス) ② Switching Keylock (キーロックの切り替え) ③ Thinking Bars (思考バー) ④ Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger (ウルトラアルティメットクリフハンガー) ⑤ Racker (ラッカー) ⑥ Logging Spike (ロギングスパイク) ⑦ Invisible Cranker (インビジブルクランカー) Results Stage Four Obstacles ① Tsuna Nobori (綱登り) (25m) Results Skills Competition Super Salmon Ladder The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Salmon Ladder, with 35 rungs and about 4 stories (13.2 meters) in height. Each competitor would start at the third rung and tried to reach the highest rung as possible. Whoever reached the highest rung, he would be the champion. However, if there were at least 2 competitors who could reach the highest rung, the competitor who reached it in the fastest time would be the champion. Competitors ① Stefano Ghisolfi (Italy) ② Tada Tatsuya (Japan) ③ Barclay Stockett (USA) ④ Morimoto Yūsuke (Japan) Results Striding Steps The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Sonic Swing from Team Ninja Warrior. Each competitor must sprint across 9 small steps (spaced 5 feet apart between each step), then grabbed a rope, swung back, and sprinted across the steps in other direction, and finally reached and hit the buzzer at the top of the wall. There were 7 heats in this competition, with 2 competitors in each heat. In each of the first 4 heats, the competitor who completed the obstacle (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would move on to the semifinal heats (running in 2 heats), with the winning competitor from each semifinal heat would move on to the final heat. In the final heat, the competitor completed the obstacle (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would be the champion. There was no time limit in this competition. Competitors ① Daniel Gil (USA) ② Joe Moravsky (USA) ③ Sato Jun (Japan) ④ Izumi Hikari (Japan) ⑤ Rob Patterson (Australia) ⑥ Ashlin Herbert (Australia) ⑦ Tim Shieff (United Kingdom) ⑧ Anton Fomenko (Russia) Results Big Air Grab The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Hourglass Drop, with a much larger height between the giant trampoline and the hourglass-shaped board, requiring competitors to build a much bigger bounce from the trampoline to reach and grab the board. The competition worked in an elimination fashion. Each competitor was given just one attempt to clear the obstacle in required height. If they could complete it, they would move on the next round (with the board being placed higher in the next round). If they couldn't complete it, they would be eliminated from the competition. The competition continued until only one competitor could clear the required height in any round or the remaining competitors in any round failed to clear the required height. The Big Air Grab was digested (only shown the highlight) during the broadcast. Competitors ① Đỗ Văn Quang (Vietnam) ② Haibin Qu (China) ③ Gil Marantz (Israel) ④ Perry Oosterlee (Netherlands) ⑤ Daniel Mason (Australia) Results Wicked Wingnuts The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Wingnut Alley. The competition worked in an elimination fashion. Each competitor was given just one attempt to clear the obstacle in required distance. If they could complete it, they would move on the next round (with the distance between the wingnuts being made larger in the next round). If they couldn't complete it, they would be eliminated from the competition. The competition continued until only one competitor could clear the required distance in any round or the remaining competitors in any round failed to clear the required distance. Competitors ① Hioki Masashi (Japan) ② Corbin Mackin (United Kingdom) ③ Andrea Hah (Australia) ④ Anastase Ragivaru (Tahiti) ⑤ Drew Drechsel (USA) Results Thunderbolt The obstacle consisted of a thunderbolt-shaped pegboard, with 2 buzzers at the middle of the pegboard. There were 3 heats in this competition, with 2 competitors in each heat. In each of the first 2 heats, the competitor who could reach and hit the buzzer in the fastest time would move on to the final heat. In the final heat, the competitor who could reach and hit the buzzer in the fastest time would be the champion. There was no time limit in this competition. The Thunderbolt was digested (only shown the highlight) during the broadcast. Competitors ① Angga Cahya (Indonesia) ② Magnus Midtbø (Norway) ③ Bryson Klein (Australia) ④ Oliver Edelmann (Germany) Results Mega Spider Climb The obstacle consisted of a supersized version of the Spider Climb, which took place at the Stage Four tower. There were 7 heats in this competition, with 2 competitors in each heat. In each of the first 4 heats, the competitor who could reach the top of the tower (or made the highest) in the fastest time would move on to the semifinal heats (running in 2 heats), with the winning competitor from each semifinal heat would move on to the final heat. In the final heat, the competitor who could reach the top of the tower (or made the highest) in the fastest time would be the champion. There was no time limit in this competition. Competitors ① Lê Văn Thực (Vietnam) ② Mat Redho (Indonesia) ③ Jonny Urszuly (United Kingdom) ④ Tim Champion (United Kingdom) ⑤ Sergio Verdasco (Spain) ⑥ Kawaguchi Tomohiro (Japan) ⑦ Ben Polson (Australia) ⑧ Jesse Labreck (USA) Results Big Dipper Freestyle The obstacle consisted of a Big Dipper, which was held at the same place as the Double Dipper in Stage One. After releasing from the bar, each competitor must perform a free-diving trick into the water. Then, each of the judges (consisted of the NWW team) would give a score for him. Each competitor would receive 2 attempts to perform the trick, with both scores among those 2 attempts would be counted as their final score. The competitor who received the highest score would be the champion. If there were at least 2 competitors who got the highest score, those competitors would compete in a dive-off, with the competitor who received the highest score would be the champion. Competitors ① Max Sprenger (Germany) ② Putra Waluya (Indonesia) ③ Karl Fow (Venezuela) ④ Rene Kaselowsky (Germany) ⑤ David Johansson (Sweden) ⑥ Jessie Graff (USA) Results Attempt 1 Attempt 2 Final Standings Category:Ninja Warrior Worldwide